His Butler, Physician
by Kohei Takano
Summary: AU where Ciel suffers from asthma attacks when he's constantly sexually assaulted by the surplus of perverts around town. Sebastian is a well accomplished doctor with a good heart. When a chance encounter brings them together, what struggles will they have to overcome to realize they've fallen in love? SebaCiel yaoi, T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story!

So basically if you read the summary, you'll know that this is an AU where Sebastian is a doctor and Ciel winds up his patient.

This is all me, I don't have a beta or a plot consultant. I do it all for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, Yana Toboso does. Sadly, I am not her.

Rated T for now, I think it will go up to M much later.

Warning: Swearing, yaoi, and mentions of rape in this chapter.

***To those of you that have read my work before, thank you so much for attempting to enjoy my new stories:D I hope you like it!

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive is just a boy. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why did he feel like everyone on the planet existed to make his life miserable?

He's had a hard enough life already and he's only thirteen. His parents died three years ago in a house fire, they were murdered actually. The police have no idea who did it. Ciel was left without a home, vision in his right eye, or family and he's lived with his creepy second cousin, whom he called Undertaker, ever since. They live in a flat above the morgue where Undertaker works, so that explains the nickname.

Presently, he was walking to school. Things were going as usual. Undertaker gave him a couple bone cookies for breakfast and he was on his way, perpetually late.

When he arrived at Weston High, his school, the usual greeting met him. Alois Trancy, a popular little prick, went about what had sadly become their routine.

"Cieeeell, helloo." the blond cooed.

"Trancy." Ciel nodded as he tried to pass him through the doorway to get on his way before he was late to class. Again.

"Why so hurried? You could stay here with me y'know." Alois inched closer and closer as he spoke, leading up to what was inevitably next.

"I'm going to be late. Now if you'll excuse me-" Ciel tied to prevent it but failed.

He felt the firm squeezing on his rear end as Alois leaned in and tried to blow on his neck. The blue haired boy resolutely swatted his hand away and side stepped the creep before rushing to class, calling behind him, "Not today, Trancy!"

_'One pervert down.'_ Ciel thought to himself. _'Who knows how many to go.' _He tried to focus on slowing his breathing as he made his way down the halls.

Day by day, he gets sexually assaulted by a number of people and each time he can feel his heart beat erratically and his breathing speed up. Asthma attacks are common for him so he's forced to carry around an inhaler and a spare just in case he loses the first or it gets stolen or something. Luckily, there's no need for that small metal object this time.

No one knows about the reason he freaks out so much every time someone does so much as look at him strangely for a prolonged period of time. No one knows except him.

It all relates to when his parents were killed when he was ten. He remembers that day as if it were etched with a bloody knife into his soul. Ciel curses himself mentally as the images flow through his mind on a string of horrible memories.

_"Grab the kid and torch the place." A strange gruff looking man shouted at the other intruders in the Phantomhive household._

_Ciel feels his face twisted into an expression that conveys terror and indifference at the same time. He looks on with glassy eyes at his parents corpses laying on the living room floor, battered and bloody. He's roughly picked up by hairy arms and slung over a tough shoulder._

_He tries to force his limbs to move in protest, to strike a note, any note within his vocal chords. But nothing comes out. He doesn't move. He can't. He just watches as men in dark hoods spread a foul smelling liquid over everything inside and his home goes up in flames._

_He feels himself being taken away to who knows where by those horrible men. They stuff him in a dark room for an indeterminable amount of time. Everything was moving so slowly. Ciel felt like his soul was calmly detaching itself from within him._

_When the men come back, they all take turns touching him. Their calloused hands rough up his soft skin and he receives punches and kicks with only faint whimpers. His soul got farther away every aching second. It got much worse as he experienced the worst pain imaginable, over and over. They forced themselves upon him and soiled his innocence. The disgusting smells and the pain were unimaginable._

_When they were done and dropped him off somewhere in town, the police who were already looking for Ciel found him minutes later. But by that time, his soul had already left its wretched shell of a human._

All of a sudden, Ciel's slumped against a wall in school and no air is escaping. His pale hand scrambles for his inhaler in his pocket and the cold touch of it is welcome in his burning lungs. Thankfully, there's nobody around to witness Ciel's little episode.

He got to first period a little later than usual. The instructor handed him a pink slip and he made his way through the next four classes safely.

Lunch passed and Ciel was still slightly sweating from the memories that had been recalled earlier. He ate his meal of poorly prepared mystery food from Undertaker alone. Next was Latin.

If he had heard correctly, two boys sitting a ways from him were talking about the new substitute teacher for Latin.

_'What did they say his name was again? Faustus? Maybe he'll be a better teacher than the old fart..' _he mused to himself as he left the lunchroom.

X~X~X

_'Oh god, why must this happen to me?!' _Ciel was sitting in his assigned front row seat that was given to him by the substitute, Professor Faustus.

As soon as he had entered the room, the pervert's eyes had been glued to Ciel, roaming every now and then. He even licked his lips in quite a suggestive manner at him a couple times.

As soon as they got into their workbook, he asked the blue haired boy the answer to a question. He said, "What is the translation for number four? You there, in the front. Stand and give me the answer."

Ciel stood up and recited the latin translation for the sentence as was asked of him and waited until told he could sit down again.

His patience was met with a prolonged silence on the instructor's part. It took so long for him to say something and when he did all he uttered was an almost sensual "Hmmm."

The low octave of his voice made Ciel's skin crawl. "M-Mr. Faustus? Is there a problem?" _'Damn my stuttering.'_

"That's Professor Faustus." he said smugly and glanced at a clip board on his desk. "Phantomhive, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"See me after class, Phantomhive." he said. Ciel's name slowly rolled of his tongue like he was testing it out and his thin lips curled up briefly into one of the most disturbing smiles Ciel had ever seen. He looked like an ugly spider.

_'Shit. I'm done for. This pervert's going to rape me. I'm going to die.'_ the blue haired boy thought grimly as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Soon after, the bell rang and everyone shuffled out. Everyone except Ciel, that is.

Ciel sat rigidly in his chair waiting for the creep to speak. When Prof. Faustus did nothing but stare in a way that gave Ciel the impression he was going to eat him, he spoke up.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Faustus?"

"Yess. I wanted to have a chat with you about respecting your elders. I am a professor, you will address me as such. Doing any less is taken as a disrespect. Do you understand, Phantomhive?"

_'Great there he goes saying my name all weird again.' _"I understand, _Professor._" Ciel made sure to enunciate it just to rub in how pointless this all was. "Am I free to go now?" he asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible and get away from this pedophile.

His hopes were crushed when the man stepped closer until he was right in front of him and purred, "Oh no, Phantomhive. I think you should serve a punishment for your disrespect."  
"Punishment, sir?" Ciel practically squeaked as the other's hand came to rest on his dark blue tinted hair.

"Punishment." The word was drawn out as his long hand slid its way down the back of Ciel's head and he bent down so that they were face to face.

If he didn't look like a spider before, he definitely did now.

Caught like prey, the boy could feel his heart slow down as the pale, smirking face drew closer to his frozen form. The moment those gross, thin lips made contact with him, it felt like his heart suddenly started a race. His arm moved without thinking and punched Faustus square in the eye. While the tall teacher was busy flinching from pain, Ciel made a break for it. He jumped out of his desk and started sprinting down the hall towards the first place that popped into his mind: the nurse's office.

His lungs grew weak quickly and he stole a glance behind him. What he saw made his already pounding heart skip a beat. Faustus was running after him.

Putting everything he had into his leg power, Ciel sped towards the nurse's office.

After a full minute and a half of sprinting, he reached his destination and quickly slammed the door behind him.

Locking it, he started to sink to the floor. It became work to suck the much needed air in and force it back out.

The nurse working that day looked up to see this blue haired boy with an eyepatch collapse on her floor. Panicking, she rushed over and asked, "My god, what's wrong? Breathe!"

Ciel stared into her thick glasses and noted the way her ruffled headpiece sat in her muted red hair as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oh no, what will happen? The nurse is Mey Rin by the way. It will become more apparent next chapter.

Well that was fun to write. I kept picturing J. Michael Tatum standing back to back with Daisuke Ono wearing matching lab coats and stethoscopesXD

I don't know when I'll update but you can bet it will be next weekend at the latest, tomorrow at the earliest.

P.S. If you would like to ask for something to happen, I am open to suggestions. It may not be possible to squeeze in until later but I'll see what I can do:)

I love you, my precious reader~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I'm here now!

Thank you for all the awesome feedback, you're all so precious^_^

I've started writing private messages to everyone who adds me as a favorite author from the month of December to as long I as can. It's just a way to say thank you because I believe that is the biggest compliment you can receive here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters.

Warnings for this chapter: Nothing actually. Huh. Weird for me.

Aaaand start!

* * *

Darkness. Blurry shades of black.

That's all Ciel saw. He guessed it was the inside of his eyelids mixed with the outer light. He set to work gaining the energy to open them. As he made progress, his limbs became lighter and his senses grew sharper as well.

He was laying on something soft and indiscernible voices flitted in and out of his hearing range.

He finally opened his eyes and squinted at the light. He was laying on a bed in the nurse's office. _'Oh right, I must've passed out..' _In the corner stood the redhead nurse with the thick glasses and an older woman he recognized as the principal spoke in hurried, subdued voices.

"In your opinion, is this a reasonable course of action Mey Rin? Not too far?"

"Indeed it is. You should've seen 'im. Huffing an' puffing like a big bad wolf, he was. He needs a specialist to take a look at 'im. "

"All right. I'll call an ambulance." said the principal before walking out of the room.

The nurse -Mey Rin- walked to his bedside. "Ah! You're awake then! You gave me quite a scare, yes you did."

"..Sorry. Did she say ambulance?" Ciel asked worriedly. If they took him to the hospital, they'd call his guardian and he definitely didn't want to have to explain all this to Undertaker.

"Yes, I think you need one. These instances are quite common for you, aren't they? I've seen you around, I have. You always look like you're havin' trouble breathing an' then you look fine. I didn't think it would go this far, no sir." she said as she looked down at her fingers and pushed them together in a guilty manner.

_'So people have noticed. I'll have to be more careful...'_ he thought to himself.

Ciel tried to make his escape multiple times but every time he caught a glimpse of behind the door, he saw Faustus. He stood just far enough away to not be noticed by anyone except Ciel. His face was a combination of a smirk and a bit of worry, probably because he didn't rat him out yet so that meant he wasn't planning to.

It was true. Ciel wasn't going to explain why he was running or why he passed out. The way he saw it, it would just cause a big ruckus, they'd have to go to court, and he didn't have any solid proof because there were no witnesses. It was a kid against a professor; he'd never win so what's the point of trying?

He was eventually helped into the back of an ambulance and driven to Queen Victoria's Hospital.

X~X~X

"Mr. Phanotmhive?" a polite nurse asked him upon entering the private room he sat in.

"Yes?"

"I'll need you to put these on." she said motioning to the folded stack of clothes she just set on the plastic chair. "I'll give you some privacy. A doctor should be in to see you soon." she offered and left promptly.

Ciel stripped all alone in the white painted room and put on the blue paper clothes left for him. They were stiff and uncomfortable, not to mention the room was fairly cold.

He felt bare, exposed as he sat back down on the cushioned table-bed.

It felt like forever before the door opened again.

An older white haired man in the uniform of a doctor walked in holding a clipboard. "I'm Doctor Tanaka." he introduced.

Ciel nodded to let him continue.

He scanned the contents of his clipboard and said, "You suffer from heavy breathing and earlier you passed out at school. Do you have any idea what seems to be the cause of this?"

"No. It just happens." he lied smoothly.

"Hmm, I see."

The old man only touched his ribs and asked him to breath deeply a couple times. He asked him a couple more questions about his medical history and any current medication he was on before he concluded, "I think you should see our respiratory specialist. You're very lucky, my boy."

"Lucky?" Ciel had no idea what he meant. He had breathing issues, unknown as far as this doctor was aware of. How on earth was he lucky?

"Yes, this doctor doesn't just treat anybody. He only sees male patients to cut down on his daily list. He also happens to be one of the best respiratory specialists in the country so you can imagine how many people he would have to treat in a day if it weren't for that little rule." Dr. Tanaka chuckled to himself when he finished.

"I hardly think that makes me lucky." he frowned in response. "What's his name?"

"Doctor Michaelis. I'll arrange your appointment as soon as possible. The hospital will call you when a space clears up. Until then, take care of yourself." and he left.

Ciel dressed and went home with an uneasy feeling about... well this doctor._ 'What makes him so great anyway? Whatever, I probably won't see him for a while if he's got so many patients.'_

Little did he know, their paths would cross sooner than he imagined.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, I wish I could've made it longer.

I have a question for you all. Do you think I should make William a pervert after our cutie too? He'd be OOC but do you think it's worth a shot? Gimme some feedback:)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be able to update until next weekend seeing as how that's the only time I get to write.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CIEL! (Sorry this is a day late!)

It's the young master's birthday again! I wanted to write a birthday one-shot but instead I've decided to add in a chapter to this story^_^

Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed. You mean the world to me!

For all you Free! fans it was also Rei's birthday:)

Disclaimer: I don't own. Blah blah blah.

Warnings for this chapter: umm sadness? Nothing much really.

* * *

_'This is it. Today's the day.'_ Ciel thought to himself with dread as he woke up. _'My birthday.'_

Will a dull, hollow feeling in his bones he hoisted himself out of bed and ghosted through the motions of getting dressed.

This day came only once a year and the same things happened. Well they weren't so much things but feelings.

Yes, he'd feel the same.

Ciel would get dressed with a pit as big as a large walnut pressing in his stomach, eat breakfast without tasting anything, and make his sort of pilgrimmage to Rosewood Cemetery.

Every year on December 14th, ever since his parents death, the Phantomhive boy visited the place he said goodbye to the two that meant most to him.

He would go there and tell them about his life, what he thought of things, and the people he knew (both good and bad).

And this is precisely what he did today.

He picked some flowers up from the florist on the long walk to Rosewood Cemetery.

When he passed the holiday-decorated wrought iron gates, he made a left, two rights, and went straight until he found their headstones.

It wasn't like they were listening whenever he came here to talk to them. They were dead after all. There was just some indescribable calming sensation that enveloped him; it felt like Vincent and Rachel's spirits were wrapping around him and keeping him safe from harm, if only for a little while.

Ciel believed that too much of a good thing was like taunting bad luck with an obscene gesture. This was the best thing in his life. It makes sense that he would visit them as a birthday present to himself.

He brushed some snow away and placed the flowers down before he spoke aloud.

"Hi."

To an outsider listening in, it was a short, one syllable, common word but it was something much more. It was the start of Ciel's unraveling, his permission to let his inner self claw down the prison doors of his mind where he kept it locked up the rest of the time.

He took a deep breath that caught in his throat and went on.

"It's good to see you again Mom, Dad. Things have been rough without you, especially lately. Undertaker still feeds me those bone biscuits and sometimes I find the, um, experiments he promised he'd get rid of in the bottom of the fridge." he let out a small chuckle. "School is pretty easy, well the work is anyway. The people are a bit... let's say it feels like I'm surrounded by perverts. Everywhere I turn someone new is looking at me funny or inching toward me. Just a little bit ago this especially creepy perv actually assaulted me and I just panicked and ran and-" Ciel stopped. As he went on his sentences turned to rambling and now he was gasping for air.

He let out a shaky laugh and said quietly, "I'm pathetic, aren't I? Look at me. I can't even do something as simple as breathe most of the time."

He was silent for a while as he let that sink in. His eyes stared at the one corner of his mother's headstone while he tried to get a grip on his emotions.

"You know, sometimes I wonder... if you were both still alive... would you be proud of me? Would you brag about me to your friends? Would you still... love me?" Those last two words were whispered in a soft, broken tone.

Ciel finally gave in to his deepest need that takes all his strength to deny daily. He let silent tears slip down his pale cheeks, tears that would mock his pride and shame him in any other situation. But there, by the graves of the only people he ever loved, he felt no shame in it.

He didn't know how long he stayed there. Time seemed like a myth that was passed down through generations, like something everyone knew of but never experienced. The hours sped by the little boy sitting in the cemetery on his birthday. He stared at the graves with his head bowed, not speaking anymore, simply paying respect to the silence.

It was only when little clusters of white snowflakes started to stick in his hair that he looked up.

_'How nice. Mother always did love the snow.' _he thought to himself sadly as he watched it rain down over him.

Just then, something caught his attention near the far off gate.

It looked like a raven haired man in a long black coat. He looked on at Ciel with his hands in his pockets, standing there for who knows how long.

Ciel stood up to get a better view, and perhaps run away if necessary, when a snowflake passed through the security of his lashes and landed on the surface of his one uncovered eye. He blinked quickly to clear it away but when he looked back to where he saw the stranger, he was gone.

For the second time that day, Ciel felt a pit in his stomach. This one was different, unfamiliar, unexpected. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit he was scared.

He walked home that night constantly checking over his shoulder and his usual nightmares were interrupted by a murky black coat hovering in the corner, keeping constant vigilance.

* * *

Believe it or not, this actually started out kind of fluffy in my head, but when I actually sat down and started to write, this happened.

Sorry if I made you sadD: I hope you enjoyed some part of it somehow!

Again, a big thank you to all of my readers! I love you so much! Yes, you! You make my life worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings dear readers! I hope you're all excited for Christmas:) Do you get any snow where you live? Going anywhere special this season?

I think I'll be updating a lot more now that I'm on break, not just this story. I have a lot of one shots I promised to write this winter. Most of them are smut, eheh.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Yana Toboso does.

Warnings: new pervert and swearing.

* * *

Crunching snow, chattering voices, and busy mothers surround a boy with an eyepatch as he walks down the street. It's saturday; a day for shopping, cleaning, and (for some) catching up on sleep. For someone like Ciel, it's a day for all three.

As he walked, he remembered the saturdays his mother spent with him. They'd never stop smiling together and they'd giggle at the tiniest things. Her hand would always wrap around his own and her warmth had seemed to flow directly into his soul. _'That little kid doesn't know how precious she is.' _he thought as his uncovered eye landed on a rather spoiled looking child refusing to hold hands with his pleading mother.

For some strange reason, this made him sad and gloomy. What was it to him if some kid was being a brat? Ciel shook his head slightly and cleared his mind as he walked into the store he was sent to.

X~X~X

He glanced down at his shopping list the Undertaker gave him one more time as he waited in line to make sure he remembered everything. It was an unusually long list but he guessed that was due to the Christmas season. His uncle always did like to pamper himself on the holidays.  
_'Eggs, butter, flour, milk, bread, candy canes, chocolate chips...vanilla extract? Damn, I forgot the vanilla extract.' _ He excused himself from the line and went back to the baking section to hunt for the missing item.

When he finally spotted it, there was only one bottle left. As if that wasn't enough, it was at the back of the top shelf, just out of his reach. He almost knocked over the entire shelf trying to get it.

"Just my luck." he muttered to himself sullenly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Out of nowhere, a hand floated over his head and retrieved the vanilla extract with ease. "Oi! That's-" Ciel started but stopped when the owner of the hand offered it to him with a broad smile on his pale face.

"There you are." His eyes opened and bright green eyes lit up the rest of his drearily professional appearance from behind thick, black frames.

"T-Thanks." Ciel allowed, taking the bottle. He turned away to head back to the checkout line and broke out slightly in a cold sweat when he noticed the man followed him. He didn't even try to be subtle, it was quite obvious. The whole time the stranger had an unamused look on his face as he repeatedly adjusted his glasses.

The wait in line was, needless to say, very awkward. The man who helped him didn't even have any bags! Ciel just tried his best to keep calm and fool himself into thinking everything was alright and this was most certainly not another pervert sent from hell.

The checkout girl could definitely sense something weird was going on but Ciel thanked his lucky stars (though few in number) that she didn't say anything. She quietly bagged his purchases and thanked him for shopping. The stranger stood like he was ready to leave with him and he was so not going to confront him where there weren't any witnesses.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked timidly.

"I am William. I would like to help you with your bags. You seem to be frail and unequipped with an umbrella. I have one big enough to share." the stranger answered.

Ciel's spine chilled at his words. _'Escort me home? And then what? As if that's all you want, pedophile.' _It took him a minute to realize William was waiting for permission. Ciel being Ciel answered dumbly, "I didn't know it was raining."

"As I thought. I will carry the bags. Here is my umbrella." William said as he handed Ciel a black umbrella and gathered the groceries in his arms.

It wasn't like he could get out of this situation now so Ciel just shut his gaping mouth and popped open the umbrella.

"Where do you live?" William asked as soon as they stepped outside.

"Four blocks down that way." he said before he thought about what he was telling this stranger. _'Shit! I can't tell him where I live! I even pointed for queen's sake! I'm such an idiot! Undertaker's not even home to save my butt this time. Just perfect.' _he mentally cursed.

Then his fricking robot legs walked towards where he pointed. William matched his steps in order to stay under the umbrella and not get soaked. It really was pouring.

The odd pair walked in silence all the way to his place. The whole way William kept inching toward him and Ciel kept inching away. When they reached the front door of his home, William cleared his throat and said, "Apologies, I never caught your name." His piercing green eyes bore down into his own single blue one.

"It's uh, Alan." he said quietly, giving the first name besides his own that popped into his head.

"Do you live alone Alan?" Ciel could of sworn he got closer as he asked this. He was trying hard to keep his breathing even and to avoid eye contact. This man had a strange way of making him act stupidly when he looked into his eyes.

"I uh don't think that's any of your business. Thanks for the help but you can go now."

"On the contrary, I do believe it is my business. The youth of today are so ignored. I think you need some, " he leaned in noticeably closer here, "_attention_."

Yup, this creep was definitely trying to do more than just help out the kids in the world. It was painfully obvious in the low octave of his voice and the new gleam in his eyes that Ciel was still trying to avoid.

William dropped the bags on the front doorstep, starting to tower over him. He even went so far as to play with a piece of his blue-black hair.

Ciel forced himself to protest against the one part of him that wanted to slip away and hide in a corner until it was all over. "Stop." he pleaded.

Then something unbelievable happened.

A hand gripped William's arm and yanked it but. It wasn't in a violent manner, merely insistent.

When Ciel looked up to see who his savior was, he was struck silent with recognition.

The man he thought he saw in the cemetery the other day. The same man in a long black with the same raven colored hair.

He stood in between William and Ciel as if to protect him.

Ciel was filled with relief and calmness at the presence of this stranger for reasons unknown, his breathing even began to return to normal. There was a foreign fluttery feeling as the black haired man gave him a quick wink before addressing the creep present.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you are a bit too old to be making passes at young people, especially those who are defenseless and unsupervised." Even his voice was soothing.

"And you aren't?" William retorted.

"If you are implying that I am also making a pass at this boy, you are sorely mistaken. I merely wish no harm to come to him." he declared before adding quietly to himself, "He looks as if he had been through enough already."

"Who are you to him?"

"Me? Why no one. I haven't the faintest clue who he is. All I know is what I have seen."

"What have you seen then?"

"I have witnessed an attempt at inappropriate conduct between an adult and a minor and I will not hesitate to report you if I ever see it again. Now I suggest you leave." when William seemed to be wavering between pushing his luck and beating it, the man added a stern "Now."

Ciel's savior waited until William was nothing more than a disappearing spec down the street before he turned and said, "I'm glad you're alright." before leaving.

Ciel just stood there, going over and over in his mind these recent events and trying to convince himself that they were real. Soon his senses returned to him and he took the groceries inside.

As he was putting them away he thought to himself, _'I hope that appointment is scheduled soon. Looks like things are more out of hand than I thought. If that man hadn't shown up...'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Don't know why but I really struggled with this chapter.

I won't be able to update tomorrow but I'll definitely post something this Monday!

Have a nice day/night^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry I didn't update until now. Shame on me:( It's just I wanted to write a bunch of one-shots before my annoyingly short break ends (I actually still have one or two left to do) and I ended up not having enough energy or brain power to think about this. Again, sorry!

I should be back to the updates-every-weekend schedule as soon as the new year starts.

Now that the gap is behind us, here is the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: a cliff hanger, swearing

* * *

About half a week later, Ciel came home after school to find the answering machine blinking. He went through a couple of messages for the Undertaker and wrote down little notes to give to him later. As he listened to the last message form that day, he realized it was from the hospital.

Dr. Tanaka spoke into the recording in a tone that sounded joyous to Ciel. The old man said that he managed to get him an appointment for the day after next and went chattering on about how the specialist made time specifically for him.

The time between then and the day of his appointment sped by, as time always does when you're dreading something.

He woke that morning and reminded himself of the small comfort that he wouldn't be going to school. The appointment was at noon so he grabbed a small snack and left early to catch a bus. There was a chill in the air that he knew he'd felt before but couldn't quite place.

When he arrived at the hospital, he checked in at the front desk and was instructed to sit in the waiting room. There was this kid that kept looking at him after his mother told him it was impolite to stare. Ciel thought he was pretty rude, even for a kid. He kept pointing and asking if he was a pirate. _'Tch, little brat.' _he thought when the kid made his finger into a hook and yelled "ARRGH!"

It took forever, like waiting rooms always seem to do. He kept himself occupied by thinking of how he was going to handle this so called specialist. Ciel'd forgotten his name but he still suspected him of... he didn't really know what. He wondered why he was even there. It wasn't exactly like he had no idea what was wrong with him, he knew what. Originally, he'd planned to ignore Dr. Tanaka when he said he'd get him someone to take care of it but now that he was here Ciel knew he would have regretted that. What he needed was someone to help him cope with his mind and ease him into, well, handling being around men as odd as it sounds.

The truth is, Ciel figured that he'd die someday soon from this thing. The perverts that flock to him have only grown in number over the years and he found himself not particularly wanting to live. All his body had to do was comply to his mind's will and he would be damned or saved.

_'That's right. No one can help me. I'm on my own either way.'_

The sound of his name being called jarred him from his thoughts and a nurse led him to a room in the hospital. It was a rather large hospital and they left the stairwell at the fourth floor, turned down the hall, and stopped in front of a door with gold lettering. It was labeled 'Dr. Sebastian Michaelis, Respiratory Specialist'.

He walked in and sat down on the patient's table, resisting the urge to swing his legs. Not long after, a familiar black haired man in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck came in and took the doctor's seat.

Ciel couldn't speak. He just couldn't. It was a chance in a million that this was the same man._ 'This isn't happening!_' he screamed inside his head. On the outside he just gaped like a fish.

Dr. Michaelis didn't even look at him. He just flipped through pages on his clipboard and muttered to himself. "A mister Ciel Phantomhive.. Trouble breathing.. unknown causes.." And as he began to look up he said to Ciel, "Right then, I'll need you to remove your shirt."

* * *

Snap. A cliffhanger right after I took so long to update. I'm just a little devil aren't I? I'm sorry, I didn't plan it like this! To be honest, I don't plan any of my stories besides the whole idea. The rest is just however I want it to go.

Hehe, I got my little sister hooked on the anime and now she's in love. Another one bites the dust. She has no clue I just ruined her life:)

See you this weekend, I hope you still enjoy this! I love you all, thank you for the follows/favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

Back with a new chapter! Geez this is a busy month for me but don't worry, I'll always find time to write:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. Yana Toboso is the proud and rightful owner.

Warnings for this chapter: Nothing worth mentioning. Not even swearing.

And now for the long-awaited meeting of our two lovebirds.

* * *

As Dr. Michaelis began to look up he said, "Right then, I'll need you to remove your shirt."

Silence. Dead silence.

That's what surrounded the two now very uncomfortable people in the room.

Sebastian predictably recognized the gaping boy before him as soon as he looked up. His mind went off on all the different ways he could help.

Ciel was dumbfounded and remained so until the taller cleared his throat and repeated, "Your shirt?"  
Coughing to hide his embarrassment, Ciel said, "Oh right, of course."

He slipped out of his sweater and began to unbuttoned his dress shirt facing the wall to postpone the inevitable. He seemed to be aware of every little thing in the room and jumped at the slightest noise.

Sebastian noticed his uncertainty with which he held himself and wondered what could have made him this way. He'd been watching this particular boy for some time and gathered that he had a dark, gloomy past that greatly affected his present. The doctor's heart throbbed with the need to help this boy, but he knew it wouldn't be easy since he seemed especially jumpy around those of the same sex.

Once Ciel had gotten his shirt off and tuned around, Sebastian asked him to, "Sit up here." while patting the paper covered examining table.

It didn't surprise the doctor that he flinched when the cold metal of his stethoscope touched his bare back. Although, he definitely added to his list of strange things that Ciel glared at him like it was his fault it was cold.

When asked to take deep breaths as the stethoscope probed around his back and chest, Sebastian wrote down on his clipboard that the lungs sounded restricted overall and more so in some areas. Namely the pectoral muscles and lower back.

Throughout the rest of the examination, Ciel continued to display habits suggesting abuse and Sebastian continued to note all of them while carrying out his job to find the cause of his issues. Neither spoke of the chance encounters they had before.

When Sebastian had completed all the tasks necessary for the appointment, he said, "That's all I can do for you today, Mr. Phantomhive. I can't be certain of the cause but this looks like trauma induced illness. Some refer to this as stress or anxiety induced asthma. How often would you say these attacks occur? Have you noticed any patters in the situations they present themselves?" This was a test to see if he'd lie to him like he did to Dr. Tanaka, an old friend of his.

"I don't really know how often but at least once a week. And.. it happens when... people hit on me.." he answered, avoiding eye contact. For some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to lie to this man. He looked so caring and like he meant no harm. It had been a long time since someone, no some_ man_ looked at him like that.

_'This means he was probably sexually abused. Because he's had time to mask his obviously strong feelings and let this condition develop, the main incident was most likely years ago. This poor boy has been dealing with his overwhelming sadness by _not_ dealing with it and his body's trying to tell him to work it out. Such a shame, what a despicable thing to do to a boy.'_ Dr. Michaelis thought sadly to himself then said aloud, "Do you have any idea what the root cause might have been?" He knew he was being a little forward so he tried to put it as gently as possible.

"Root cause? What do you mean?" Ciel understood what he was getting at but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to go there. This man, however trustworthy he may feel, was still just a doctor there to treat him. This kind of thinking won out over the part of his mind that told him he needed to get over the past for a better future.

"Do you remember if something traumatic happened to you that has to do with men? That is the most probable cause of your affliction."

Ciel paused and strengthened his resolve before saying slowly and hesitantly, "When I was younger, my parents were murdered. The house burned down. Some men took me for a while and.. dumped me when they were.. done."

Sebastian's heart swelled as he looked into the painful and horrible things this boy had experienced. He couldn't imagine going through that, especially at such a young age. To have to go on without everything you cared about and to be continuously broken. He knew he would have never had the strength to go on. _'This child is amazingly strong in his will to survive.'_ He needed to reach out and help him, needed to make sure he was okay and he had no idea why. "Do you have a male guardian?"

"Yeah, Undertaker. He's good to me. Never gets too close."

"If you ever need a safe place to stay, my home would be welcome to you."

Ciel sputtered._ 'Did I hear that right?!' _he thought in surprise. "I hardly think that would be appropriate!" Once again he avoided eye contact and this time felt an uninvited warmth on his face.

"Of course, I have no idea why I suggested that. Why would you want to stay with me? I could be some kind of rapist for all you know, even thought I can assure you I am not. I should stop talking now. My apologies." Sebastian couldn't believe he let that slip. _'Now Ciel will never want to talk to me!'_ He was so busy mentally scolding himself that he almost missed what Ciel said.

"I don't think so."

"What?" The doctor thought maybe he hadn't heard correctly.

"You don't feel like a bad person. I don't know what it is but something about you is.. calming." The warmth in Ciel's face grew stronger with every word he said.

"That's very kind." Sebastian was surprised at the honesty melted into those words. "I know I'm speaking as someone more than your doctor but, I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, here's my address." He scribbled it down on the back of his job description card and handed it to him.

Ciel was stunned at the kindness and generosity of this man. He took the card but knew he'd never go to this house. He does try to have a limit on the crazy in his life. "Thanks."

After they cleared everything with the hospital for Ciel to leave, they went their separate ways. Something stuck with both of them that kept them thinking about each other. For Ciel, it was the kindness with which he had been treated. For Sebastian, it was how cute he looked when blushing and how much he wanted to help him.

Despite Ciel's determination to not go to this doctor for help, he would soon be forced to.

* * *

Okie dokie that's the update! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm kind of in a hurry so thank you and see you next week!:D


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, but here's a new chapter! It's been a crazy week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. If I did Sebastian would take Ciel and... maybe we shouldn't get into that≖‿≖

Warnings for this chapter: new (sort of) pervert! Sexual predator alert. Hinting of necrophilia.

There's been a lot of obvious foreshadowing to lead us here so let's find out what finally happens!

* * *

It was a day like any other in the life of Ciel Phantomhive, but that's exactly why it 'went south' so to speak. Nothing ever goes as planned.

Ciel went through his morning routine as usual, but little things he heard or saw kept making him doubt his sanity.

When he was getting dressed in his room, he felt like someone was watching him. Goosebumps even broke out on his legs and arms. But when he looked at the window no one was there and when he turned to the door, it was ajar even though it wasn't just minutes before. Ciel could have sworn he saw a figure passing in the hall right as he turned around but couldn't be sure so he let it go.

A little while later, he passed the Undertaker's room on his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He definitely heard some kind of panting. It was ragged and breathy in such a way that he only walked faster past. _'Strange.. Not sure I want to know what that was...'_

Finally, when he was making breakfast, Ciel figured out what was going on.

He stood at the stove making oatmeal in his apron. It was a Saturday so he had time for an actual breakfast. He thought of what he was going to do that day to keep busy, a habit so he doesn't wonder off in his mind to unpleasant things.

The Undertaker came down the stairs from what ever he was doing in his room and Ciel greeted him with a neutral "Morning." He was never one for pointless cheerfulness, even more so the past few years.

"Good morning, Earl." Undertaker answered back using the nickname he considered cute.

Ciel glanced at him as he set down a bowl and spoon on the table in front of him and noticed two things. There was a tinge of pink on the pale face and the Undertaker shifted uncomfortably in his chair every now and them. It struck Ciel as odd and he asked with hesitation, "Are you ill?"

"Oh no, don't you worry your pretty blue head. I'm fine." The Undertaker waved the notion off and it wouldn't have bothered Ciel if he hadn't heard the last part whispered into a long, pale hand. "I'm fine, but you're a lot finer."

Not knowing what else do to, he turned back to the oatmeal on the stove and pretended he didn't hear that. When it was ready, he served it with a splash of milk and a pinch of sugar to himself and his guardian. They ate in silence until with a flick of his sleek, gray hair the older of the two said, "Aren't you going to take the apron off?"

"Oh, I must've forgotten." Ciel said as he stood and began untying it from behind. He couldn't see the Undertaker's eyes but he could feel them rake over his body as he moved and a familiar feeling started to overtake him. With fear of the answer, he asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Been so long since it was a live, warm body." the Undertaker muttered audibly and lifted his head just so that Ciel could see his eyes.

Ciel was struck with the intensity of the lemon-lime colored orbs piercing his for just a second before retreating under gray locks. He sensed what was happening, those eyes were just like all the rest who... _'Undertaker's going to..!' _His body froze on the spot, hands still at the apron strings, as his new 'admirer' stood wringing his hands.

"Do you need help taking that off?" The long black bath robe he always wore flowed behind him as he moved closer, a twisted grin on his face.

Arms reached out toward his middle and Ciel couldn't deny it anymore. Blood pounded in his head like a heavy drum being struck faster and faster every second. Air hitched in his lungs as he ducked from the outstretched arms about to grab him and ran out the front door.

Cold was whipped into him as he moved down the street. He ran until his throat went suddenly dry and was forced to double over, sick splattering on the concrete. He looked up and didn't recognize any of the buildings around him. He couldn't make out the street names through his clouded eyes. Ciel refused to cry, he wouldn't waste his tears on someone so low as that betrayer.

An ache in his chest prevented him from running as hard as before now that his limits caught up to him. Ciel didn't know what to do or where to go. He had nothing. The one place in the world he deemed safe was that room above the morgue and it was lost to him now. That safety and trust had been a lie, a lie he needed to get functioning again. He needed a home after his was burned down; that flat was a house to him but if he lied just enough to himself, he could make it seem like a home. Being forced to come to terms with one of his worst nightmares was breaking him down.

Ciel started walking in a random direction with no particular place in mind. His chest heaved up and down as he sucked in breath after breath in an attempt to keep calm. He felt under all his panic a force pulling him somewhere. It yanked him down sidewalks and past storefronts into a neighborhood he'd never been to. Finally, he stopped in front of an inviting little house and read the address.

'_I know this address! I've read it somewhere before.' _He thought for a few minutes until he remembered where, standing on the sidewalk by the mailbox. It hit him that he read the address on the back of a doctor's card and knew that he had been guided to Dr. Michaelis'.

'_It's risky but I don't have anywhere else. I suppose it's worth a shot, he did say I'd be welcome.' _Ciel thought as he made his way to the front door.

His hand raised to knock and hesitated before going through with it anyway.

Three solid knocks rang out hollow from the inside of the house.

* * *

That's it for this week. I hope it made you smile or something.

On the whole thing about not wasting tears, I like to believe Ciel's mom told him a lot of stories when he was little and one of them was that your tears are magical so don't waste them.

I'm looking for some cute situations to put them in for next week, if you have any ideas PM me or put it in a review!

A big thank you to everyone who favorited/followed, you're so precious:)

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello sorry this is a day late but it was a long weekend and maybe you need a monday pick up?

A thank you bigger than the universe to all of you who read & review. You mean more to me than I can say. Thank you (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, hence the account on fanfiction.

Warnings for this chapter: An adequate amount of awwwing is expected.

* * *

Three solid knocks rang out hollow from the inside of the house.

Sebastian's face took on an expression of surprise from where he sat in his kitchen, sipping his coffee. With an air of bewilderment, he moved to the front door and picked up one of his cats that was waiting to be let out before opening up.

Needless to say, his surprise only grew when he saw a familiar boy standing on his doorstep with loneliness a straw away from consuming him. "Ciel?"

"Dr. Michaelis, could I um.. come in?" The uncovered deep blue eye avoided the doctor's in a way that made it obvious something had happened.

"Of course, I'll get you a cup of tea." Sebastian ushered him in towards the living room and said, "Have a seat, I won't be a moment."

Ciel muttered his thanks and sat on the beige couch in the living room, taking the time to notice his surroundings. There were no pictures of the doctor himself nor of any women. There were however many pictures of cats, which struck Ciel as odd. The colors around the room also reminded him of cats with their fur-like tones.

Soon Sebastian came in carrying a teacup with little chocolates on the saucer and placed it before him. He took a seat in the armchair opposite the couch, waited for Ciel to finish sipping his tea, and said, "I must say, I wasn't expecting you to show up on my front porch. Something tells me you weren't either." Making his tone kind and understanding he asked, "Did anything happen?"

Ciel seemed to be fighting back tears. It took him a couple seconds to gather himself but he managed. "Remember when you said I could come here if I ever needed a safe place to stay? Well now I do."

"I see. My offer still holds, you may stay here as long as you want. I have a guest room you can use and plenty of food. As long as you don't mind cats, that is." The last part was said as the same cat from earlier rubbed against Sebastian's legs.

"I suppose they're fine. This was sort of a spur of the moment decision... so I don't have any of my things from Undertaker's flat. I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to retrieve them." Ciel was still toying with the idea of staying in the doctor's house. '_I can at least stay the night, today is a good chance to feel him out and see if he's like all the rest. In any case, it's not as if I have anywhere else to go.'_ he thought.

"Yes that is a problem. Not to worry though, I can always buy some clothes until you feel comfortable enough to get your things. Or if you'd prefer, I could get them." Sebastian offered. He wasn't sure how bad the situation was or what happened but he knew he wasn't going to allow any harm come to Ciel under his watch.

"We'll see." Ciel was touched by the immediate and borderless kindness of this man. A small, fond smile came over his face as he stared down into the teacup in his hands and said, "Thank you." He felt a hint of peace wash over him, soothing his aches pains. Ciel got some kind of feeling that the day's trial would work out flawlessly.

Sebastian smiled wide in return, too deep in feelings to speak. He felt overwhelmed by the intense need to make everything okay. _'If I build up his trust over time, maybe one day I'll be able to cure him.' _he thought.

And on that day, misfortune and evil was turned into luck and new hope for the future. Its presence filled them both and served as the beginning of a soft glow in each of their hearts.

* * *

That's this week's update! Review and tell me what you think, if I made any mistakes, or an idea you had about a cute scenario for my loves!

HAVE YOU READ CHAPTER 89 YET!? IT'S TOO MUCH, EVERYTHING'S TOO MUCH.

*Intense yelling mixed with gross sobbing*


End file.
